


Denim dream

by Nirmalneaners



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being Less of an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Blushing, Dick Jokes, Everyone Is Gay, Flirting, Gay, Gay Billy Hargrove, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Smoking, Steve Harrington Has a Big Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirmalneaners/pseuds/Nirmalneaners
Summary: Billy breathes out smoke as he asks, "You're not trying to look at my dick, are you, Harrington?"And that's one of the most ironic things billy has ever said, really. Considering. Steve cant help but snort when he says, "That's usually your problem, not mine."
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	Denim dream

Billy grins as he gets closer, and it's all teeth and tounge as Steve slowly looks him up and down. His hand resting on his buckle, thumb disappearing under the waistband of his jeans. Past his thick thighs, his buldge, lingers on his nipples through the white tank and goes on slowly up and up and up until he meets blue eyes shinning with amusement.

Billy breathes out smoke as he asks, "You're not trying to look at my dick, are you, Harrington?"

And that's one of the most ironic things billy has ever said, really. Considering. Steve cant help but snort when he says, "That's usually your problem, not mine." As he leans back against the wall, cocks his hips out and digs his hands deeper into his pockets until he feels the denim stretch obscenely over his crotch. Can hear the echo of billy saying _I swear your dick looks like a baseball wrapped in christmas paper, no fucking hiding that beast._

He watches that pink tounge slowly scrape along billys front teeth, eyes hooded and laser focused southward like just the reminder of that _fucking trouser monster_ is enough to get him going, and he doesnt even bother to deny it. Just bites his bottom lip as he turns his face away towards the end of the alley- not his eyes though, never his eyes, and takes another long drag.

And Steve's shitty sometimes, real shitty. So if he feels the need to adjust himself slow, grab a real firm handful, stretch out his spine against the bricks and squeeze.

well, the low groan he hears is worth it.


End file.
